The Secret
by MegadeathSlice
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been in a long distance relationship for four years.What will happen when Naruto moves to Konoha and meets his boyfriends family especially his brother? May or May not be a Mpreg up to you oN hIATUS due to lack of inspiration Sorry


**A/N: For _The Secr__et_ I'm pending on whether or not It will be a Mpreg or not so can you guys can vote on my poll on whether you want or not Real Chapter going to be up soon PLEASE READ the Back Stories there important.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto Duh**

**Summary: After being Home-schooled all his life Seventeen year-old Naruto Uzumaki will move from Suna to Konoha to be with his long term boyfriend Sasuke. But what will happen when he meets Sasukes Family especially his Older Brother?  
**

* * *

Profile: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Kurama Kyuubi-Namikaze, Deidara Uzumaki-Namikaze

Nicknames(What Naruto calls them):*Kurama* Kyuubi *Deidara* DeiDei

Age: 17,22,27 (in that order)

Appearance: *Naruto*Long blonde hair that goes to his waist with blood red streaks in the bangs that line his face down under chin in up-curls it is usually pulled into a low pony tail(has the seal as a tattoo on his stomach). Almost always wears a long sleeved orange and black crop top with black baggy pants that have orange Flexi Straps(Google it if you don't already know) . Finally his Flat Black Martial Arts Shoes (Like the ones Syaoron wears in Card Captor Sakura I think),*Kurama* Long Blood Red Hair that goes down to his waist with blonde on the inside usually left out. Mostly wears Black dress shirt with black skinny jeans and a black belt with a red flame going around it and Finally Black dress shoes with red laces, *Deidara* Long blonde hair that a little ways past his waist with blood red streaks that are scattered within his hair usually let lose with a cat eared hat that has black and red stripes and a zipper on one side. Always wears except on some occasions a white sleeveless hoodie with black trim around the hood and gray around the arm hole things he has a red and black striped tie loosely on with a pin in it. Also with black arm warmers that have zippers on them.(what it looks like leave out spaces www .forosw ebgratis imagenes _foro s/1/3/0/4/ 2/8 50 237 deidar a10 .jpg)Also he's wearing tight black denim short shorts with black and white striped tights under them and black high top converse.

Back Story: Naruto,Deidara and Kurama lost there parents when they were going to the amusement park for Naruto's 8th birthday (Kurama wasn't there)when Naruto and Deidara were fighting in the back of the car. Minato and Kushina turned around to break up the fight they didn't see the light turn red and were hit by an eighteen wheeler. Minato and Kushina died on impact and Naruto and Deidara were sent to the Naruto has met Itachi before and Sasuke doesn't know

Personalities:*Naruto* Tends to give people he meets longer than a day a nickname and acts unknowingly acts sexy and bitchy.* Kurama* Always talks to people as if they are lesser than him and has a HUGE ego. Treats his brothers as if they are still 8 and 13(when parents died) because he doesn't want to lose them.*Deidara*Kinda acts sexy and bitchy and tends to be very submissive around people he just met.

Profile: Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha

Nicknames:*Itachi*Tachi-kun,*Sasuke*Sas'ke

Age:23,18(in that order)

Appearance:*Itachi*His out fit will change alot when i need in the first chapter he will wear a black dress shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes he is also wearing a Perrelet TURBINEA1047/1**(it's a watch)**and a black belt.*Sasuke*Like Itachi his outfit will change but not as much because we won't be seeing him the first chapter he will be wearing a black mesh shirt black skinny jeans with a studded belt and black converse.

Back Story:*Itachi* Naruto met Itachi a year after the accident at the time Naruto was sorta he was about to jump off a bridge Itachi stopped him and made him explain why he wanted to died**(I'll say in later chapters)**

Personalities:*Itachi* I'm going to try and make it the same as he is in the show.*Sasuke*Jerkish and Bastardly basically the same as the show just more of it.

* * *

**A/N: These are just the main characters the others like Sakura, Hinata,Neji,Gaara, Lee, Haku,Jiarya,Tsunade,etc., will be in it they are just not as if you want this to be an Mpreg I have a poll going so right now it is either or(secretly hoping for Mpreg) I will have the chapter up soon I hope.  
**


End file.
